theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
TLOACTAC Shorts/Meet Tails (TF2 Meet the Scout parody)
Note: You can watch the Meet the Scout video here. ''-Faster Than a Speeding Bullet plays, and the warehouse door opens, revealing the BLU speed-type characters (Shadow, Sonic, Charmy, & Tails) crouching, as they discuss the plans for succeeding, where each of them go through their own routes to get to the same point of the stage-'' ''-They finish discussing, and Tails watches certain RED members stationed around the center point doing certain things: Rouge is steadily sniping; Shadow is smoking while holding his machete, waiting to stab a BLU member; Silver uses Psychokinesis to set up barricades; Eggman sets up his defensive preparations (building robots and Sentry Guns); and Blaze and Amy text each other while an unamused Charmy and Tails shake their heads-'' ''-The attack plan was set, Tails pumps his scattergun, and the BLU speed-type characters run off to reach the points-'' Tails: (while running, he pulls put his baseball bat and deals a major blow to RED Vector's head, which knocks him out) ''-Camera stays on Tails, whom dashes into a fierce battle between RED and BLU, also outrunning the RED members. He runs towards the center of the stage, while avoiding everything that is thrown at him by the RED team, and lastly, he manages to meet up with the other three speed-type characters, as they run across a train track, where they dodge the train as it crushes and runs over RED Knuckles, RED Silver, and RED Blaze-'' ''-"Meet Tails" title card appears-'' Tails: (walks in front of the title card) 'Sup, y'all? Yeah, it's me, Tails. Hey, listen. Here's a little message for ya. Don't underestimate. I'm a guy who's more than meets the eyes. ''-Changes to a scene where RED Vector, RED Knuckles, and RED Amy are sitting chatting with each other, the former of which gets poked in the back of his head with Tails's baseball bat-'' ''-Vector, along with Knuckles and Amy, notice Tails-'' Tails: Yo, what's up? ''-Back to Tails standing in front of the title card-'' Tails: Me? Looking like this? (chuckles) Don't get me started on how young and short I am. ''-Back to Vector, Knuckles, Amy, and Tails, the former three of which are having a fight against Tails, with the males using their fists, and Amy using her hammer, all three of the males of which are screaming-'' ''-Back to in front of the title card-'' Tails: Basically, kind of a big deal. ''-Back to fight. Tails strangles Vector and Knuckles simultaneously with his bat, then hits Amy on her waist with it-'' Tails: (flexes his left arm) Oh, man. That's a beauty. (puts his arm down and looks back at the camera) Just kidding. I'm not the kind of muscle guy, though. ''-Back to fight. Vector puts Tails in a headlock, who is attempting to break free, while simultaneously dodging Knuckles's punches and the strikes from Amy's Piko Piko Hammer, which end up accidentally hitting Vector-'' Tails: Ya listenin'? Alright. Cats prowl, dogs retrieve, water flows, and brotha? (pokes at the camera) I'm a boy who hurts people... harmlessly. ''-Back to fight. Tails hits Vector and Knuckles in their crotches-'' Tails: I'm a force of nature ya don't wanna mess with. ''-Back to fight, Tails hits Amy on her chest-'' Tails: Trust me, my place isn't dangerous, nor am I. Ya know what is dangerous though, messin' with a guy holding a metallic bat. ''-Last fighting scene, the RED characters are pinned down and Tails climbs up a tree, jumps off, and smashes his bat into their heads all at once-'' Tails: Whoo! ''-Team Fortress 2 ending flourish plays-'' ''-Tails is sitting on the bodies of the RED members he just went against, the order from top to bottom of which is: Amy, Knuckles, Vector-'' Category:TLOACTAC Shorts Category:Sidestories